Who will I have Ice Cream With?
by AJTREY
Summary: Rated m for character death. See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

Who else will I have Ice Cream With?

Ok so this is what I think is going through their minds as Xion fades, with a surprise ending that I hope you will enjoy. Rated M for Character death and suicide and love making.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 Days

Roxas collapsed on the ground facing Xion, who came out of a dark portal and collapsed to her knees. Roxas got up on shaky legs and asked, "Who are you… again? It's weird… I feel like I am forgetting something really important." Xion smiled and said, "You'll be… better off now… Roxas," and collapsed. He caught her before she fell and hit the ground. She started fading away into memory. Roxas asked, "Am I the one who did this to you?" Xion shook her head and answered, "No… it was my choice… to go away now. Better that to do that than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora… And now I am going back… to be with him. Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor. All those hearts that I have captured, Kingdom Hearts… set them free." He repeated her words, "Kingdom Hearts… free them." As her body started crystallizing, she finished off saying, "It is too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas… have kingdom hearts… you can't. Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I am glad that I got to meet you. Oh an Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth." With those words, she put a hand up against her cheek and his mind was filled with memories, all those battles they fought in together, all the worlds they visited, all the good times they visited. Then, his eyes opened wider, finally realizing who she is as her crystallization gets to a point where no one can stop it. He grabbed her hand as it falls to the ground, and he cries out, "No!!! Xion, who will I have ice cream with?" But it is too late; she is far gone to hear him. The last thing he hears from her is "Goodbye Roxas, I love you." He gasps and says, as weird or impossible as it may be, he responded, "I love you too Xion." Before the ice can claim her totally, he reaches down and kisses her once. Her lips taste of peaches and cream… and sea-salt ice cream of course. She fades completely and he starts to cry. He thinks, "Wait for me, Xion. I am right behind you." With those words, he takes his keyblade and points it toward his own chest, right where his heart would be if he had one, and slashed it open. As his blood starts to flow, he slashes his wrists and thinks, one last time, "Xion, I am coming for you." His eyes close one last time and he dies.

EPILOGUE

Xion was at the beach in the Destiny Islands with Axel and Roxas. They had all vanished and had all come to this place. Suddenly she saw Sora and Kairi there as well and she thinks, "Finally, the family is all together again." Suddenly, as if they sense that Xion and Roxas want some time together. She turned to him and kissed him. He responded with a passion that rivaled the energy released by the sun. He reached down and tugged off her robe and saw that she was in the lingerie that he loved. He growled animalisticaly and said, "I see that you put on the clothes I love on you the most, sweetheart." Xion blushed and said, "Well, this isn't fair. You're fully dressed, but I am not. Come on big boy, let me see you please?" She gave him the infamous puppy-dog eyes and he nodded at her to do it. She quickly removed his coat revealing what he looked like underneath: buff with black boxers on. She saw a prominent bulge coming from his boxers.

FAST FORWARD

Xion and Roxas were in a bed that they had conjured up, with Roxas on top and Xion underneath him, each covered with a thin film of sweat. Xion said, "Roxas, I love you. I just wish that I could prove it to you. Roxas said, "I know Xion, but now then as to my other question:

FLASHBACK

Who else will I have ice cream with?


	2. Author's Note- SOPA Returns

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

AJTREY


End file.
